


Glory and Trumpets

by rosemary_green



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Sam's POV, bookverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemary_green/pseuds/rosemary_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks about seeing Frodo in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory and Trumpets

_"At that moment there was a knock on the door, and Sam came in. He ran to Frodo and took his left hand, awkwardly and shyly. He stroked it gently and then he blushed and turned hastily away." -- Fellowship of the Ring, "Many Meetings"_

When I came to the door of your room just now and saw you standing there all in your fine green clothes, I just couldn’t help myself. My heart just turned itself right over. You looked that fresh and -- and well, like the gardens at Bag End after a rain. Before I knew what I was doing, I had your hand nestled in mine, just as carefully as if it were a little baby chick. I’m sure you could see love just shining out of my eyes, I was that happy -- and bless you, you smiled back at me with such a look that I wanted to dance round for joy.

Oh, how warm your hand was! All those long nights since Weathertop, I thought I might never feel that warmth again. Ever since we came here I’ve been sitting, watching, trying to wish life back into your arm. And now, here you are, up and dressed and looking like your old self…

Now we are walking through the halls of this great house, going to see your cousins. But if my steps are a little slower -- and our path a little more winding -- than they might be, it’s because I don’t want to lose the feeling of you holding my arm as we walk… I told those elves away back in the Shire that I wouldn’t leave you, and now that I have you back safe, I don’t mean to ever let you go again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in December 2003. Book canon. At the beginning of “A Short Cut to Mushrooms” (Chapter 4) Sam explains that the elves they met in the Woody End told him “Don’t you leave him!” -- In movie canon a similar conversation takes place in the cornfield just before Merry and Pippin enter the movie.


End file.
